Is this love?
by That Awkward DJ
Summary: Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Melody are now roomates, but Vinyl starts having...feelings. Could it be love? My first OctaScratch story, but I think I did pretty good. K plus for slight language.


Octavia jumped awake to the sound of dubstep. "Ugh...Vinyl...!" She angrily grunted, standing and walking down to the kitchen. "Vinyl!"

Vinyl was doing dishes in her Wub dishwasher, the music so loud she couldn't hear Octavia's cry for her.

"Vinyl! Turn it down! We need to-" The music making the floor vibrate made the cellest fall onto the kitchen tile. "Vinyl Scratch!" She waved her hoof in the air, pleading for her roomate's attention. She found the strength to struggle up and press the off button on the wubwasher.

"Wha- Oh hey, Tavi! What's up?" Vinyl asked with a smile.

Octavia bit her tongue to keep herself from yelling at her. "You never told me you did this in the morning! Perhaps tomorrow you could tune it down?"

Vinyl rolled her eyes. "Octi, we've only been roomies for two days and you're already sick of me?"

"I'm not sick of you, I'm just-" The DJ pony handed her a plate of eggs and toast.

"I made you some breakfast, I was just about to leave for my record deal with Neon Lights." She smoothed back her blue mane with a grin.

"Okay, I have a concert this evening-"

"You play something?! What is it? Guitar? Drums? Octavia Melody do you WUB?!" She shook Octavia by her shoulders.

"No, I play the Cello."

"The what?" Vinyl let her go.

"The Cello." Vinyl giggled. "What?"

"Your accent makes that word sound funny..." She mimics her voice. "I play the Cello!" Vinyl falls on her back in a fit of laughter, leaving Octavia confused.

"What? My accent?"

Vinyl looked at the clock. "Oh shoot! I'm late! Gotta go, Tavi!" She grabs a couple records that are strung about on the floor and a portable wub set before racing out the door. Octavia sighed, deciding to clean up after her roomate, maybe when she gets home later, they can discuss cleaning and morning routines.

...

"Yo, Tavi! I'm home!" The door slammed shut as Vinyl trotted in.

"Hello, Vinyl..." Octavia yawned. "I must've dozed off..."

"Did ya clean or somethin'?" She looked around. "Where are my records?"

"Stacked neatly on your speakers." Octavia said proudly.

Vinyl looked blankly at Octavia. "Gee...thanks Tavi. Anyways, I got the record deal! Neon Lights said they'd be in stores by next week! And he gave me some copies!" She pulled out a stack of records from her bag and showed them to Octavia.

"Wow! Great job, Vinyl!" Octavia smiled and grabbed a record to look at it. Vinyl blushed a tad.

"Thanks, Octi..." She choked. Octavia looked over to Vinyl, remembering something she had been meaning to ask.

"Um, Vinyl, I've been wondering, why don't you ever take your glasses off? I'm pretty sure I've never seen your eyes," Vinyl's mouth formed an 'o' shape as she sheepishly removed her signature shades, her eyes closed at first, she then opened them a little with a shy grin. Octavia smiled huge. "Oh! Vinyl! You have the most beautiful eyes! They're so pretty! Such a nice shade of red!" Vinyl blushed a little more. "Oh, I would kill for those eyes!" Octavia continued with the praise.

"I-I like your eyes too!" Vinyl spat breathlessly. Octavia beamed

"Why, thank you!" She giggled and went into the kitchen to do dishes, leaving the smitten DJ to stare, mouth agape.

_No...I can't. it's impossible! She's nothing like me...I-I just met her! _Vinyl shook her head. _I can't like Octavia...Not like that. _She puts her shades back on and goes to her turntable to clear her mind.

...

Vinyl had fallen asleep on her turntable, her obnoxious snoring sounding similar to wubs. "Viiiiiiiiiinyl!" Octavia chirped.

The DJ pony jumped awake. "Yeeaahh?"

"Do you want some lunch?" Vinyl was taken aback.

_Damn...She cooks too? _She mentally slaps herself for not forgetting about what happened earlier. She trots into the kitchen to see Octavia holding her absolute favorite sandwich.

"Peanut butter and chocolate with lettuce and cheese?! How did you know _Tavi?" _Just saying the mare's name made her heart jump.

"Neon Lights said it's your favorite...You don't think I checked around to make sure you weren't a criminal or such?"

"So...He told you what sandwich I like?" She raised an eyebrow.

"He kept beating around the bush with the question...Are you a criminal?"

Vinyl's ears went back. "Why, nooooooooo I'm not wanted in 3 states..." She trailed off, looking away.


End file.
